Computing systems, such as those used to enhance productivity in an office environment or facilitate conveniences in the home, all share a common problem. Typically, a display device of choice for desktop or countertop computing systems is the conventional cathode ray tube. It is well known that when an unchanging pattern is displayed on a cathode ray tube for extended periods of time, a phenomena called "burn-in" will occur. This damages the screen phosphors, resulting in a degradation of contrast and brightness in those areas of the cathode ray tube (CRT) subjected to the continuous display of an unchanging pattern. Similarly, display devices such as liquid crystal displays (either active or passive matrix) experience a similar degradation in performance when subjected to the continuous display of an unchanging pattern. Consequently, the idea of a "screen saver" was developed.
Screen savers can be classified in two primary groups. The first group comprises those screen savers that completely blank the display area by removing all signals from the display device, resulting in a blank display. A second group of screen savers operates by animating a continuously changing pattern on the screen or display device during that period in which the computer is idle, e.g., when a user walks away from their desk. Screen savers have also been used to implement rudimentary security, e.g., once the screen saver display begins or the CRT is blanked, interaction with the computer is prevented until a user successfully enters a password. After entry of the correct password, the screen saver is disabled the computer returns to normal operation. Additionally, the screen saver function may be invoked by either a user supplied command or a default or programmable system time-out.
Accordingly, computer screen saver programs effectively operate to extend the usable life of display devices associated with the computers. However, current state of the art computer screen saver programs have limited their utility to the "screen saving" function, and not beyond. Consequently, what is needed is a program and method that allows extension of the functionality associated with screen savers, particularly of the second group discussed above.
Some screen saver applications allow the user to enter a pre-programmed message that is animated on the screen during the screen savers operation. This feature is commonly used to display information regarding the user's whereabouts. However, an observer is still relegated to use conventional means, such as a telephone or selective call receiver (e.g., paging system), to contact the computer user. Because conventional screen savers disable operation of the computer until the correct password is entered, the observer viewing the screen saving display and information cannot use the computer running the screen saver for the entry of data, or initiation of electronic messaging. Thus, the observer must either pick up the phone, dial the users extension number, or dial their paging service, manually entering the user's "capcode" or paging identification number, and a corresponding message. Even once this has been done, there are no assurances that the individual trying to be reached can be reached, or will receive the message.
Accordingly, what is needed is a screen saving application that facilitates the limited use of an operating computer for the purpose of entering a secured message and possibly delivering that or another message to the computer user via a wireless connection.